


The Odd Customs of the Slaves of Tevinter, or, Interesting Ways to Woo an Elf

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read  "an apple a day keeps the Abomination away" by Cannibals_Welcome and I wanted to write a fic where Anders said yes! </p><p>A bit of Fenders fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an apple a day keeps the Abomination away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033188) by [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3). 



It was the beginning of summer in Kirkwall, and the heat was already unbearable. Anders never left Darktown during the day without a hat, and even underground the stone was warm to the touch. Summerday was tomorrow, the middle of the summer, and Anders had prepared gifts for everyone.

For Merrill he had bought a small carving of leaves that was fashioned into a clip she could wear in her hair. For Isabela, he had found a skirt that looked like a mermaid’s tale. Hawke would be getting lavender scented soap for his mabari – the mutt stank. Varric would receive a new nib for his pen. He had dithered over getting Sebastian a gift at all, but finally decided on a decorated copy of the Chant of Light that Varric had pointed out to him at the market one day. Aveline was getting a copper hair pin.

Fenris, surprisingly, had been the easiest. Anders had received a bunch of apples from a patient, wizened and shrunken old things and not really worth eating – apples would be out of season until autumn and these had been kept wrapped in straw for months. Rather than try to eat them as they were, Anders had cooked them up with sugar and water into apple butter. He’d added some crushed cloves and cinnamon for extra flavour. He felt fairly confident with that – everyone knew that Fenris liked apples.

Fenris brought apples with him on every mission when they were available. He had once snapped at Hawke and slapped him on the hand when Hawke had pinched an apple from his stash. “They are not yours! They are my apples!” Merrill had seemed concerned at the time, and Anders had found himself wondering if this were an example of Fenris being possessive because he had been a slave. It was just an apple, but he supposed that belongings were important to an ex-slave, no matter how small they were.

The Hanged Man was crowded with patrons lining up for drinks, and Anders pushed himself through and up the stairs to Varric’s suite. It was Wicked Grace night as well as being Summerday, so he had brought all of his gifts along, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Varric’s suite was sweltering, and after dumping his pack and taking a seat, Anders cast a quick frost spell on everyone’s ale. Thanks were had all round, apart from Fenris who glared at him for daring to use magic in his presence. Anders rolled his eyes and thrust his gift across the table, nearly spilling Fenris’ drink.

Fenris wrinkled his nose at the lumpy thing in front of him as Anders handed everyone else their gifts. He had gone around the table, and their other friends had already unwrapped their gifts and were chattering excitedly when he realised that Fenris was still staring at his. He seemed confused.

“It’s a gift, Fenris. It’s not going to eat you. And it isn’t magical, I swear. Open it,” Anders said, trying to control the exasperation he felt. He and Fenris had been getting along a little better…he had though that perhaps they might become friends but…the way Fenris was looking at his brown paper and string wrapped gift he wondered now if he had read the elf wrongly after all.

“I…thank you, Anders,” Fenris finally said, reaching out to wrap slender lyrium lined fingers around the gift. Anders raised his eyes at the use of his name. Fenris didn’t typically use names, unless he was addressing Hawke. This was the first time Anders remembered hearing his own name from the elf at all. It sounded…nice, and he grinned up at Fenris who was still looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

“Open it! Happy Summerday, Fenris,” Anders said. Isabela and Hawke cheered drunkenly from the other end of the table. Isabela was trying to put her mermaid skirt on over her boots and failing miserably. Merrill was busy pinning up Aveline’s hair with her clip, and Varric already had the new nib in his pen and was taking notes on the general frivolity.

“I will open it when I get home,” Fenris said suddenly, and promptly tucked the gift into a belt pouch. Anders pouted a little. He had actually wanted to see if Fenris liked it, but no matter. It was carefully labelled, Fenris would work it out.

When Fenris turned up at his clinic the next morning, Anders’ heart sank. Crap. The cranky elf was here to rip out his heart after all. His posture was aggressive, chin up and the bottle of apple jam held stiffly in his hand as though it were a poisonous snake. “Is there a problem, Fenris? I thought you might like it, but…it’s OK if you don’t.”

“What is it, mage,” Fenris groused. Ahh, back to mage then. Well, Anders could deal with that.

“It says what it is, right there on the label – didn’t you read it?” he huffed impatiently. Patients were already lining up at the door of the clinic, and there were better times to be arguing with Fenris than first thing in the morning. He hadn’t even had time for a piece of toast yet.

“Slaves are not taught to read, mage. Would you mock me even now?” Fenris was scowling when he looked up in surprise. Of course, it should have occurred to him that Fenris couldn’t read. Anders cursed himself for an idiot and tried to think of a way to salvage the conversation before he ended up minus a heart.

“I’m sorry Fenris. I wasn’t mocking you, honestly. Would you like to join me in a piece of toast and a cup of tea? I haven’t eaten yet,” Anders gave Fenris a hopeful look, one that the elf returned with the same confused look he’d had on his face when given his gift. Fenris nodded once, and Anders gave a small sigh of relief before turning to the water he’d set over the fire to heat. He kept up a running commentary - on the dreadful weather they’d been having, wondering where Hawke would drag them to next, chatter about Aveline and Donnic - while he made the toast and set the tea to steep.

“Pull up a crate, no chairs here I’m afraid,” he said as he turned to set their meagre breakfast on the table. Fenris grunted and shrugged.

“No chairs in slave quarters either, mage. I have made do with worse.” Maker, was there anything Anders could say this morning that Fenris couldn’t relate back to his slavery. He summoned a smile with gritted teeth and offered Fenris his tea.

“Here. Now, open the bottle I gave you…” he paused, waiting for Fenris to comply. The elf gave him a suspicious glare before twisting off the lid. As soon as he did, the smell of apples wafted into the air, and Anders had to stifle a giggle as the tip of Fenris’ nose twitched at the smell, mirrored by the tips of his ears.

“What is it? It smells like apples.”

“Here, hand it to me,” Fenris looked like he would refuse for a moment, his face betraying an internal battle over relinquishing what was his to the abomination. Anders sighed and held his hand out patiently until Fenris handed it over.

“Look,” Anders said. Taking a knife, he took a generous helping of the apple butter and spread it over a piece of toast, handing it to Fenris with a raised eyebrow. Fenris eyed the toast warily and Anders stifled another sigh. He spread his own toast with a smear of the apple butter and bit into it – ‘I’m not trying to poison you’ clearly written on his face as he stared at Fenris’ challengingly.

Fenris raised the toast to his nose, sniffing it complete with ear twitches again. Anders could feel a laugh bubbling somewhere in his throat, and swallowed his toast determinedly keeping it down. Finally Fenris took a bite. A tiny bite, sharp elven teeth neatly ripping at the toast. Anders felt like crowing when his eyes’ widened, and couldn’t hold back a little “Yay” when Fenris’ immediately took a large bite.

“You like it?” Anders asked, trying to look unconcerned as he washed down his toast with tea. Fenris had his eyes closed now, eating as though it were his last meal. The toast was gone in seconds, and Anders watched Fenris’ throat bob as he swallowed the last mouthful and opened his eyes again. Maker, the elf had no right being so gorgeous and so grumpy at the same time.

“It was…it is amazing. I’ve never,” Fenris shifted uncomfortably on his crate, eyes looking everywhere but at Anders. “I’ve never been given a gift before. Thank you.” He finished his sentence by clearing his throat and staring at Anders hard as though he expected laughter or mocking in return.

“Well…I’m honoured to be the first one to give you a gift then. You know…half of the people down here in Darktown can’t read either, Fenris. There’s no need to be ashamed about it,” Anders said, choosing his words carefully. “I could teach you if you like.”

Fenris looked confused again for a minute, and Anders realised what it was. He wasn’t used to getting gifts, or having people offer him things without wishing for anything in return. It made Anders’ heart ache. He had no great liking for Fenris, but everyone should have people that they can rely on. He smiled shyly at Fenris – perhaps if Fenris let him teach him to read they would be able to get closer, work out some of their differences.

“I…that would be acceptable.” Fenris stood abruptly, as though he had suddenly realised who he was talking to. He picked up the jar of apple butter almost reverently, carefully screwing the lid back onto the jar before tucking it away in a pouch. “Good bye, ma…Anders.” And with that he was gone. Anders decided to count it as a win, and finished his toast before opening his clinic for the day.

For the rest of the summer, Anders would find Fenris standing at the clinic door. Not every day, just at random times. Always in the evening. They would share a piece of toast with the apple butter, and Anders would give Fenris a reading lesson. It was pleasant. Anders had taught children before in Kinloch Hold, and it was nice to teach instead of heal for a change. Nice to be able to relax and eat together.

Anders caught Fenris looking forlornly into the jar when the apple butter began to run out and made a silent plan to give him another jar for All Soul’s Day. Plenty of apples would be in season then, and he could pick and choose a few varieties maybe, come up with different apple flavours. He was still musing on recipes when Hawke came to collect him for another mission.

The weather was cooling now, and apples were back on the market stalls in Hightown and in Lowtown. Hawke had been around the night before to tell Anders he would be needed for a three day mission to Sundermount. Anders was packing his things, and had told Lirene that he would be away. After organising a few volunteers to help Lirene with patients at the clinic, he stepped out into the cool morning with a good feeling about the day.

Fenris and Merrill were with Hawke when he joined them at the city gates, and the trip up to the mountain passed without incident. They stopped for lunch in a sunny clearing Hawke distributed bread and cheese. Merrill had brought a little bottle of pickled olives that an Alienage friend had given her for them to share - olives were a tasty addition to Anders’ usually bland diet.

Fenris had a bottle of red wine, and another of cider that he threw to Anders, causing him to squawk in surprise. And Anders had apples. An entire family with five children had all come down with measles at the same time. Their mother had been so pleased when he healed them that she had almost knocked him over with an exuberant hug, and although he never accepted payment, the basket of apples that she had given him had been welcome.

Anders had wrapped the apples in a cloth before packing them, and he sat down cross-legged beside the others and unwrapped them. He put the cloth with the apples in it in the middle of the picnic, picking one up to throw it at Fenris in retaliation for the cider throwing incident. Fenris caught it in one slender hand, not even blinking as it flew towards his face.

The expression on his face afterwards though was priceless. Anders watched, intrigued as the elf’s face and ears went red, and his eyes wide. His ears twitched as though he were nervous. Merrill looked at Fenris, and he swore that he saw her covering a giggle, but the little elf said not a word as Fenris finally ate his apple. Anders loaded a slice of bread with cheese and olives and thought no more on it.

It had been a large basket of apples, and Anders had brought them all with him, so every mealtime he threw an apple at Fenris, watching as the elf caught it, went red, and ate – every time. Were apples really that embarrassing? Fenris was quieter than usual, if that were possible – he was never an elf of many words, but now he seemed even more taciturn. Even Hawke couldn’t get conversation out of him. They were there to see Keeper Marethari, and once Merrill had concluded her business, they headed back to Kirkwall.

That night, after taking care of a straggling line of patients, Anders headed to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace night. He was exhausted, honestly, and would rather have been having an early night. He knew though, that Hawke loved it when they got together each week, and it would be good to see everyone after the few days away. He wouldn’t stay long, just long enough for one hand of cards and a cider.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see that the only seat vacant was next to Fenris. Usually they sat on the opposite side of the table to one another, but tonight Aveline was sitting in Fenris’ usual seat, looking uncomfortable between Hawke and Isabela. Anders scanned the table, not nervous exactly – he and Fenris had been getting along well since the reading lessons began, but Anders was a creature of habit, and sitting next to Fenris just felt weird.

Fenris turned to raise an eyebrow at him, and pulled out the seat with a loud scrape. “Sit, mage,” he ordered, and Anders swallowed a snarky reply and did as he was told. He was even more surprised to see that Fenris had left his gauntlets at home. His unarmoured arms were muscular but slender, his hands long and slim.

Anders wriggled in his seat, getting comfortable. Varric began to deal the cards, and Isabela and Hawke cracked rude jokes, leaning over Aveline until the guardswoman got grumpy and changed seats with Isabela. This change of seating was putting everyone off it seemed. Except for Merrill and Sebastian, who were calmly having an odd discussion about the Maker and the elven gods. Well, Merrill was calm, Sebastian red-faced as he tried to explain why the Maker was important, even to Dalish elves. Anders snorted. Just an ordinary night at the Hanged Man.

Fenris cleared his throat beside him, and Anders turned to see what he wanted. Fenris’ face was flushed from drinking, a red blush high on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. When Anders turned to look at him he reached into his belt pouch and pulled out an apple. It was bright red, a flush of gold along the top curve, the biggest apple Anders had seen all season.

“This is for you, ma…Anders. If you want it,” Fenris rumbled, but softer than his normal voice.

“Ahh! Anders! Anders I’ve cut my leg! Can you help me?” Merrill stood suddenly, a cut high on her thigh slowly dripping blood down her leg. Anders leapt up from his seat as though he’d been burned, and led the little elf to a spare room to tend to her.

“Maker, Merrill, how did you manage to cut yourself at the table?” Anders asked, swiftly healing the cut, and grabbing a cloth to clean away the blood.

“Oh well, I just did that to get your attention,” she warbled happily, and Anders thought for a moment the strange little elf had finally cracked.

“You…what?” he asked, completely confused.

“Well,” she stretched the word out as though it had several syllables instead of one. “I just wanted to know if you were going to take Fenris’ apple,” she smiled at him, wide eyed.

“Um…yes?” Anders was sure of it now, Daisy had finally flipped her lid. Why would you stab yourself to ask about an apple? Honestly…

“Oh, I’m so happy for you both!” Merrill squealed and threw her arms around him. Anders flung his arms around her in reflex, and grunted with the strength of her hug.

“Merrill…I’m not quite sure I understand what’s going on. Why did you cut yourself to ask me about an apple? What are you happy about?” Anders sounded a little whiny, but at this point he honestly had no idea what was going on.

“Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear,” Merrill was disentangling them, shaking her head and looking terribly worried all of a sudden. Her pretty green eyes looked on the verge of tears.

“Merrill…I’m sure it’s OK. Just…just explain to me what’s going on. Please.”

“Oh dear. I thought that you knew. You kept giving Fenris’ apples and…Oh, I think I’m making a mess of this,” Merrill wrung her hands and looked up at Anders with such a worried expression he felt compelled to hug her again.

“You see, Anders…you know that I was going to be Keeper for my clan,”

“Yes,” this was good. Anders understood this.

“We have to know about all sorts of elvish customs, not just Dalish customs, because, you know, sometimes city elves join our clans and we need to understand them,” Merrill gave him an earnest look.

“OK, I understand,” Anders nodded, encouragingly. He was still good with this explanation.

“In Tevinter, elves are nearly always slaves,” Merrill continued. “Hardly any of them ever make it out of there. It’s very rare you know. And when they do, oh, they tell the most terrible stories,” Merrill rambled, and Anders felt obliged to intervene.

“The apples?” he prompted gently.

“Oh dear, I’m rambling again. Apples are how Tevinter elves show affection, you see. They don’t own things. And if they’re given an apple by their Master it’s very special. So they save them and give them to someone that they like. You know, to show that they’re… interested.”

“I…see,” said Anders faintly. His blood was rushing in his ears as the implication of all those apples he’d thrown to Fenris suddenly made itself clear. “So…when I gave Fenris apples, I was…flirting with him?” His voice sounded far away to him.

“Yes! Anders, I’m sorry, I thought that you knew. He always went so red when you threw him an apple, it was very cute.” Merrill giggled and Anders shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Anything else I should know?” he asked.

“Well, only that when the person you have been giving the apples to gives you one in return it shows that they’re interested in you too. If Fenris gives you an apple, it means that he wants to…to court you,” Merrill’s voice and face were so serious as she said this that Anders almost laughed just to break the tension. He drew a shaky hand across his forehead.

“Andraste’s knickerweasels,” he said, a little breathlessly. “Um…OK. Merrill, thank you for telling me. Can you…can you cover for me for a few minutes? I need to think about this.”

“Of course, Anders.” Merrill skipped off back to Varric’s room and Anders slumped heavily onto a chair. He’d been flirting with the grumpy elf. The elf who could tear his heart out of his chest. Maker, and he’d had no idea. His thoughts turned to Fenris, to that serious face, the enormous green eyes, those pink lips. To his muscular, slender body. He grinned all of a sudden. Maybe this was not a bad thing. After all, Fenris wanted to give him an apple.

Anders sauntered back into the room, confidently swinging into the seat next to Fenris. The red apple sat forlornly on the table, and Fenris seemed to have lost the urge to hand it over. Anders looked him in the eye, and keeping eye contact, picked up the apple and took a large bite. He didn’t blink as he chewed and swallowed, then licked up the juice that had dripped onto his chin with his tongue. Fenris’ ears were definitely red. He didn’t seem able to take his eyes off Anders’. Anders grinned at him.

“Walk me home, Fenris?” he asked, eyes still firmly on the blushing elf. Fenris stood up so quickly that he nearly upset the entire table, hand out to help Anders out of his seat. Anders heard Merrill giggling and whispering to the others as he and Fenris left the tavern. Yes, this was going to be a good thing after all.


	2. The Odd Customs of the Natives of the Anderfels, or, Interesting Ways to Woo an Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! So much love for this fic - THANK YOU ALL! And many requests for a continuation - so here you go! Hope you enjoy it - I had fun writing it...

Once out of the tavern, and into the dark Lowtown streets, Anders almost lost his nerve. He had walked out confidently enough, Fenris at his heels, but when the chill of the air hit him so did his doubts. He stopped still for a moment. He didn’t hear Fenris moving behind him barefoot, wasn’t aware of how close he had come until he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. It lifted the strands of blonde hair that lay against his neck, and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Anders,” Fenris’ low voice in his ear brought him back to the present. “Are you well?” Anders turned, taking a step back when he realised how close Fenris was standing, their chests almost touching. He licked his lips nervously. Fenris was raising a hand towards him, and it took all he had not to step away from that deadly hand. He blinked as Fenris touched his face, cupping his cheek. He hadn’t thought that the warrior could possess such a gentle touch.

Green eyes regarded him for a long moment. “You have changed your mind,” Fenris said suddenly, stepping back from him. Anders began to reach out, but Fenris ignored his hand, turning from him, shoulders hunched. “I understand. I will trouble you no more,” Fenris said, and began to walk away, his steps silent but swift.

Anders bit his lip. It was obvious to him that Fenris was upset, although he would never say so. And now Anders felt like a fool for being so forward, for taking his apple and leading him outside. He felt like a children’s toy – he’d been pushed along by a rush of confidence, but now he had lost all of his forward momentum. Did he really want this? Justice was disturbingly quiet. Anders pushed – what should I do?

Justice seemed to roil uncomfortably in his mind. Human emotions were never his forte, and he discouraged Anders from relationships wherever possible. Now though…Justice felt guilty. YOU HAVE ENCOURAGED HIM TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WANT HIM. IT IS UNJUST TO DO SO AND THEN CHANGE YOUR MIND WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION. Damn it, Justice was right of course. Anders set his staff on his back and ran off after Fenris.

The mansion was quiet and dark when he arrived, not that Anders had expected any less. He let himself in quietly, closing the door behind him. He hadn’t been in there since the initial meeting with Fenris and wasn’t sure what to expect – corpses still littered the ground floor, mushrooms growing in the faint light that the moon shone through the ruined ceiling.

Anders sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could Fenris live like this? No, more than that – WHY did Fenris live like this? It wasn’t the home of a man who considered himself to be free, no matter how much Fenris protested that he was a free man now. It was the home of a fugitive, a refuge where a runaway slave could hide. He felt even worse now for making Fenris think that he’d changed his mind.

Anders had always found the elf attractive, even more so now that they had been getting along for some time. He tried not to feel like he was sneaking as he tiptoed his way up the stairs. A little light slipped through Fenris’ partial open bedroom door. A single candle lit the room, which was cold, the window open to the outside air. Fenris was laying on his bed, an arm slung over his eyes.

“I can hear you mage, what do you want? Have you come to humiliate me further?” Anders flushed with shame. The last thing he had wanted to do was upset Fenris, he just hadn’t been sure…well, he had been sure at first, but…he somehow still wasn’t sure that this was what Fenris wanted. But apologies were in order, and Justice wouldn’t let Anders go without speaking to Fenris at the very least.

Fenris kept his eyes covered as Anders approached, unsure whether to sit on the side of the bed, or to keep his distance. There was a bench near the cold, empty hearth, but it seemed too far away. Standing by the bed, he wrung his hands nervously, unsure how to begin.

“Fenris, I…I didn’t change my mind. Not exactly…I just…are you sure that you want this, want me?” Anders stopped as Fenris finally moved, dragging his arm from his eyes and staring at him. Fenris’ eyes were wide and…wet. “Maker Fenris! I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear! Please, please don’t cry,” Anders wanted to hug him, wanted to take the hand that had fallen limp at Fenris’ side and hold it. So he did, pausing for a second as he heard Fenris gasp at the touch of his fingers. Damn – had he messed up again, touching without permission?

Fenris turned his face away, staring determinedly at the wall. Anders might have left then, if it weren’t for the fact that Fenris was squeezing his hand as though afraid that Anders would leave if he didn’t hold him still. Anders sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Reaching out his other hand, he gently coaxed Fenris’ face towards him. “Please, Fenris – will you let me explain?” Fenris just blinked at him, big green eyes glossy and fixed on his.

“I…you see…I didn’t understand. It wasn’t until Merrill pulled me aside tonight and explained to me that I knew about the apples, the…it’s a Tevinter custom, she said. And I hadn’t known. Didn’t know that…that I was telling you that I cared about you. And then,” Anders looked down at their joined hands, unable to continue for a moment, though Justice continued to murmur at him.

“Then what? You took my apple. You ate it. You…you told me to come with you and I thought…It doesn’t matter. Of course you wouldn’t have known. Just go home mage, and let me be,” Fenris seemed out of words, he pulled his hand from Anders and covered his face again. Turning on his side, he faced the wall and seemed to shrink in on himself. Anders heart ached.

Leaning down, he whispered in Fenris’ ear. “I do care. And I’m sorry I hesitated. Please…don’t send me away.” Fenris didn’t answer, so Anders decided to take things into his own hands. He took off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor, and lay down, snuggling up behind Fenris and lifting an arm to pull him close. Fenris was stiff and unyielding in his arms. Anders leaned closer, kissed the tip of a pointed ear and felt Fenris shudder against him. In the absence of a hand through his chest, or yelling, he decided that maybe he wasn’t doing to badly.

Feeling bolder, he dipped his head, dropping a kiss on Fenris’ neck just above the small upright collar of his tunic. “Do not do this. Do not tease me, mage. Let me keep what little dignity I have left,” Fenris’ voice was deep but quiet, little more than a whisper.

“Do you want to kiss me, Fenris,” Anders whispered back. “I do believe that right now there’s a good chance that I taste of apples.” Fenris groaned, then twisted in his arms. The kiss was slow, and sweet, Fenris’ lips and face cold under Anders’ mouth.

“Why did you come,” Fenris asked, as they pulled apart.

“Because, Fenris, I want this. I want you. If you still want me.” Anders searched Fenris’ face for a sign, but the only answer he got was another kiss, soft and far too swift.

“So…you didn’t know that you were courting me?”

“Honestly Fenris, I had no idea. But I’m not sorry,” Anders grinned.

“Then…then, maybe I should court you,” Fenris said, looking down in that way he had of avoiding eye contact when things got emotional. Anders coaxed his chin up again.

“If you want to,” he said.

“Then what is the custom in the Anderfels?” Fenris asked. Anders laughed.

“Maker, I left that place when I was just a boy,” he said. If you’d wanted to court me then all I would have needed was a kitten and a handful of sweets, and I would have been yours for life.” Anders giggled, and kissed Fenris again.

“Do you want…will you stay here tonight? Like this. With me?” Fenris was looking away again, but Anders had caught the flash of uncertainty on his face.

“Just like this,” Anders said. They settled together, Anders spooning Fenris as they enjoyed each other’s warmth and having someone to be close to.

\------------

The next morning, Anders walked briskly to his clinic, running a little later than usual to open the doors and light the lantern. There was a line of patients waiting for him, and he resigned himself to a long and tiring day. Lirene and a few others helped, though, and the bulk of the patients were gone by early afternoon.

Anders stood straight and stretched out the kinks in his back. Finally the last patient had left, and he planned to get some lunch before anyone else walked in. He almost groaned as a shadow fell across the doorway, flickering in the uncertain light of the lantern. Pulling himself together, he summoned a professional smile and waited to see what the problem was.

But just this once, there was no problem. Fenris walked in, looking small and slim without his spiky armour. He carried a closed basket in one lyrium-lined hand, and a small pouch in the other. Without a word, he stepped up to Anders’ table, and dumped the items he was holding. Stepping back, he raised his chin, and looked at the healer with a challenging stare.

Anders couldn’t hold back his laugh as he opened his gifts. A tiny tabby kitten was curled asleep in the bottom of the basket, and the pouch held a handful of Orlesian candied fruit. He opened his arms, and Fenris stepped into them, no longer stiff, but warm against him, strong arms encircling Anders waist.

“I’ll want more apples,” came a muffled voice from beneath Fenris’ dandelion-fluff hair. Anders just kept laughing.


	3. Apples and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples and kittens and ears, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! Uni was hell, but it's over now and I got high distinctions for all of my subjects! yay me. Thanks for your patients and kudos and comments. you are all so special to me. i've learned so much about my writing from you guys. love you all!!

Lady Sweet Stripes had awoken long before they reached Fenris’ mansion that evening. She was tiny; fat kitten legs and a triangular tail that stood straight up. Fenris refused to call her Lady Sweet Stripes of course. After a series of scratches that Anders healed despite his protestations, he had taken to calling her the Striped Avenger.  
Once back at the mansion, Anders put Lady Sweet Stripes down to look around. Of course, she was immediately interested in the decaying corpses, and was picked straight back up. Anders bit his tongue on a lecture about hygiene and instead followed Fenris upstairs to his bedroom. Lady picked her way delicately around the floor – the effect somewhat ruined when she tripped over invisible things on the floor and meowed pitifully until she was picked up for more pats.  
“I can tell this was a bad idea,” muttered Fenris under his breath. “Apples are much easier to deal with.” The hint of a smile on his face belied the grumpy tone of voice. Anders had stopped to buy apples at the market, and distracted Fenris with one while he took off his coat so that Lady could play with the feathers.   
“Come on”, Anders said. “I’ll teach you how to make apple butter!” Fenris and Lady both looked at him, ears cocked at an identical angle, and Anders dissolved into giggles. He’d healed cats before, and knew that they had many more muscles around their ears than humans did, over thirty individual muscles, compared to a handful of mostly atrophied ear muscles in humans. It allowed cats to move and swivel their ears in directions that humans couldn’t manage. He caught himself wondering how many muscles elves had around their ears, but didn’t know if Fenris would let him use magic to investigate.  
He led the way to the kitchen, one of the few clean areas in the mansion, and confidently began gathering ingredients – apples or course, sugar, cinnamon and cloves. Throwing a small paring knife towards Fenris he began peeling the apples, Fenris copying him while the Striped Avenger investigated the curling apple peels that were falling to the floor. As each apple was peeled and cored, Anders threw them into a large, thick-bottomed pot. After they were all done, he covered them with water, added the spices and set the pot over the fire, at the edge where the slow heat would braise them overnight.  
Fenris watched the entire process curiously, leaning back against the kitchen bench while Anders bustled around his kitchen. Recipes were like potions, Anders thought, easy to make once you had the ground rules down. “Do you like honey?” he asked suddenly, and Fenris and Lady Sweet-Stripes both cocked their heads and ears at him again. He couldn’t help but laugh at the matching expressions on their faces. Fenris blushed, and Anders bent to pick up the kitten and give the elf time to compose himself.  
“Honey…I…why do you ask, mage?” Anders hid a secret smile at that. Fenris only called him mage now when he was flustered.   
“Well, I could make some different types of apple butter. You know…add honey instead of sugar. Try flavouring it with different things. Apple and rhubarb together is nice. Vanilla might be fun to try,” Anders patted Lady as he watched Fenris wrinkle his nose in thought.  
“I don’t…I haven’t tasted honey. Rhubarb is disgusting…Danarius used to serve it to the slaves and the goats,” he rumbled, a frown pinching his eyebrows together.  
“Well…that’s…kinda gross,” Anders said. “But maybe you can try it again cooked the way I like it?” He smiled gleefully when Fenris nodded his head with obvious reluctance. “You definintely have to try honey. It’s amazing…sweet and thick and runny…” Anders trailed off as his mouth started to water. He loved honey. His mother had kept bee-hives, and honey had been on his bread every morning as a child.  
“I know what it is, Anders. Danarius ate it frequently. I had to serve it at his table,” Fenris sneered, and turned his back to Anders, fists clenching against the wooden counter. Anders carefully put Lady down on the floor, and approached Fenris cautiously. He knew from past experience that touching the elf without permission could get you hurt, but…hopefully things were different now. He snaked both arms around Fenris’ waist and gave him a squeeze.  
Fenris flinched for a moment at his touch, the stiffness melting away so quickly Anders almost thought that he had imagined it. He knew that he hadn’t though. He pouted a little behind Fenris’ back, stupid fucking Danarius. Ruin his elf’s life would he?! Anders vowed to himself that he would rip the man’s heart out himself if he could. Meanwhile, he leaned forward and gave a kiss to the tip of Fenris’ ear.  
He wasn’t expecting the reaction that he got to that. Fenris went completely limp in his arms for a moment, a single, sinful moan coming from those lovely lips. Anders grinned, and took his lips to Fenris’ other ear, sucking it gently between his teeth and nibbling just so. He leaned back to enjoy the effect. Fenris’ hands were flat on the counter now, his head sagging forward, ears red. Lady unfortunately spoiled the moment, deciding right then that she wasn’t getting enough attention. As kittens do, she put her thoughts into action immediately, sharp little claws digging into leather as she ran straight up Fenris’ leg and onto the kitchen counter.  
Fenris leapt as though he had been stabbed, shoving Anders back and against the wall as he swore in Tevene. Lady pushed her way daintily forward and meowed at them as Anders laughed and Fenris swore. Perhaps they would have to find a toy for her, Anders thought, if they were to get some time alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! https://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!


End file.
